


Savage

by 2broke4shoppingaddiction



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Am I Allowed To Say Uwu, Angst, F/M, Fidgety Spencer, Flirty Derek, Jealous Spencer, Makes Me Pass Out, We love, Witty Garcia, You know him, im going to, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2broke4shoppingaddiction/pseuds/2broke4shoppingaddiction
Summary: Dancing with Derek, lessons with Spencer, what more could a girl want? Maybe a jealous Spencer, which is why he exists in this. Read it.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> I've got that song 'Savage' from Ginny and Georgia stuck in my head so that's your title. Enjoy.

"what a case," Derek announced loudly as he dropped his go bag on his desk. 

it was just him, Spencer, and I in the bullpen, so the proclamation was just for show. 

the others had already gone home, but I could bet that Penelope was still here in her little cave, and had been waiting for us to arrive so that she could greet us. 

"I'll say," I added, "I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed." 

that's when Penelope decided to make her entrance, and she exclaimed: "I hope you don't mean going to bed right away! drinks! you and Derek and I! remember?" 

I shook my head, "sorry Pen, I made those plans when I wasn't exhausted." 

"come on, it'll be fun," Derek said to me. 

Spencer still hadn't said anything during this encounter, so I tried to add him in by asking him: "are you coming with, Spencer?" 

he shook his head, continuing to fiddle with his satchel. 

"why not?" I asked. 

"pretty boy doesn't drink," Derek informed me, "can't go around killing all those smart braincells." 

"well then, you have to go, (y/n)," Penelope teased, "or else it'll just be a date between Derek and I." 

"sounds like your kind of night anyway," I raised my eyebrows. 

"alright ladies, no need to fight," the strong agent soothingly said, "there's plenty of me to go around." 

"uh... right," Penelope quipped back, "I'm sure Kevin would love to know about that." 

"bring him with and we can double date it," Derek offered. 

I flinched. double date? as in Penelope and Kevin? and then Derek and I? 

"he's visiting his mother this week," the tall blonde said. 

"well I'd hate to make Pen third wheel, so it looks like it's on you guys to party enough for the rest of us," I finally spoke. 

Spencer still hadn't said anything, but he still wasn't leaving. 

maybe he did want to go with them. 

he was just arranging and rearranging things on his desk, but very obviously listening in. 

obvious to me, at least. 

Penelope and Derek were still in their own little world, bickering back and forth. 

"I'm not going if (y/n) isn't going," Derek was saying. 

"you'd really leave me by myself?" Penelope pouted. 

"babygirl, you are not guilt tripping me right now." 

"I totally am." 

"guys," I cut in, "I am so tired. you two better make a decision." 

Spencer finally glanced up at me, then started turning a pen over in his hand, inspecting it closely. 

"we're definitely going," Penelope replied. 

"are you?" Derek asked me. 

"how are you not exhausted? I might call a cab just so I can sleep a bit before I even get to my apartment," I shook my head. 

Spencer put his pen in his satchel, then turned to start leaving. 

Derek noticed and called after him: "goodnight, pretty boy. don't let the bed bugs bite." 

"goodnight," the doctor called back. 

Derek turned to look at me and I melted a bit. his dark eyes focusing on me underneath his thick furrowed brows made me feel like I had the brightest spotlight on me. 

"what's it gonna be?" he asked. 

~~~~~ 

I ignored my ringing phone. if it was another case, I would be no good anyway, being a bit tipsy. 

I watched and waited for Derek's phone to ring. that would make it certain that it was work related. 

but Derek's phone didn't ring, so I figured it wasn't that important. 

"see? isn't this fun?" Derek flashed his smile at me as I started sipping my second mimosa. 

Penelope was already four beers in and dancing with random girls and guys on the dance floor. 

how she never got hungover, I never understood. 

she looked like she was having a blast, but I was glad I stayed where I was. 

Derek was so smiley right now, and seeing him smile was always a treat. he had a beautiful grin. perfect white teeth, and he seemed to radiate confidence. 

it really was true what they said about confidence. Derek was full of it, and that was sexy. 

I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks as that thought crossed my mind. I took another sip of my drink to try and hide it. 

"awww... and there's that pretty color on your face now," he continued. 

"that's kind of what happens when you drink," I shook my head. 

"yeah, right," he shot back quickly, "why don't you tell me what you're really thinking about." 

"nothing." 

"you thinking about what normally happens when two people leave a bar?" 

I giggled. 

"I think after this I'm done," I said, motioning toward my drink. 

"fair enough. and then you'll dance with me?" Derek asked, eyes trained on me so deeply that I had to fight not to squirm in my seat. 

"fine," I rolled my eyes and smiled. 

I was amazed at how I could act like it was such a huge inconvenience, even though I wanted nothing more in that moment than to be dancing with him. 

and Derek was not a bad dancer, and he was full of laughter as he led me around the area dedicated to dancing. 

his smile was also contagious, and I was sure my cheeks would hurt just as much as my head in the morning. 

"I'm so glad you decided to come with," he leaned in and shouted a bit into my ear so I could hear him over the loud music. 

"me too," I yelled back, holding onto him to keep him where he was, close to me. 

this stopped our club dancing so it mostly looked we were just slow dancing. 

it probably looked a bit odd, considering the fast and upbeat music that was playing, but when I got closer to him, it was worth it. 

Derek smelled so good, and I couldn't think of a time when I was ever so near to smell him so deeply. 

normally it was just breath while passing him in the hallways, or his cologne wafting toward my desk in small waves, but being this close warmed me up instantly. 

Derek reciprocated my move by wrapping his arms around my waist and moving me until we were touching more closely. 

laying my head on his chest, I tried to control my thoughts that were undoubtedly being taken over by the alcohol. 

"well I was going to ask if you guys were ready to go home, but it looks like you have been good to leave for a while," Penelope shouted as she found us. 

I moved off Derek and smiled. 

"let's call a cab," I offered. 

"I've had one drink," the man in our company reasoned, "let me drive you two home. 

Penelope shrugged as we started toward the exit. 

we all got in his car, and I tried to go to the backseat, wanting Penelope to be in the front. 

"I'll take the back," Penelope squeaked, "I'm not saying there will be puking, but if there is, I'd prefer not to get it on the chauffer." 

Derek shook his head and smiled. 

"okay, crazy girl," was all he said. 

we drove in almost silence to Penelope's place, as she sung random tunes under her breath to a radio that wasn't on. 

as soon as Derek put the car in park on Penelope's street, he opened his door and crossed to the back to open her door and let her out. 

"I'm just going to make sure she gets in alright," he said to me from the back of the car. 

I nodded, resting my head back on the seat and closing my eyes. 

I thought I was tired earlier- 

"lock the doors, and don't take strangers from candy," Penelope slurred. 

"will do," I affirmed, trying not to laugh at her mixup. 

Derek was only gone a couple minutes, and then he took his place behind the steering wheel again. 

"off to yours now," he announced. 

"sounds good." 

he was silent the entire way, which I considered odd. 

I thought he would be talking, being flirtatious. 

it made me a bit worried about what he was thinking that had his whole attention right now. 

"we're here," he said as I felt the car come to a stop. 

I hadn't noticed I closed my eyes until I had to open them to take in my surroundings. 

and so we were. parked in my parking space at my apartments. 

I looked over at Derek and saw he was already looking at me. 

"what?" I challenged. 

"I'm trying to gauge if you've had too much to drink to where, if I kiss you, I would get drunk myself." 

I let out a quick, nervous laugh. 

looking out my window, I pretended to think: "hmm..." I hummed aloud. 

but I already knew the answer. 

"I haven't, you're totally safe to do so." 

he opened his car door, and I quickly opened mine and got out. 

walking up to my apartment door, we fell silent again. 

"well, you've passed field sobriety," he teased as we stood outside my door, "now for the breathalyzer." 

Derek leaned in, and I stood where I was, only angling my head up a bit. 

he left a quick peck on my lips, but closed it off by adding a lick to my bottom lip as he pulled away. 

"alright," the tall man chuckled, "you're good to go home." 

I laughed. 

"goodnight," I bade as I grabbed my keys. 

"goodnight." 

~~~~~ 

"no case today," Derek said happily as he walked up to my desk, "it's just you, me, Garcia and Reid finishing the last case's work." 

"so a paperwork day," I rolled my eyes. 

"hey, if it means being across from you instead, staring at your gorgeousness, I don't mind," Derek said, giving a big smile. 

how was he always so witty and smooth? 

once again I felt my face get hot. 

and why was he such a tease? 

"you better watch out there, Mr. Morgan," I said slyly, "wouldn't want your girlfriend to get jealous." 

"who? Penelope? she's all obsessed with that tech guy. what's his name?" 

"Kevin," Spencer cut in, walking up to my desk. 

"now's not a great time for socializing, is it?" the tall doctor noted, "we have a lot of work to do." 

Derek shrugged and walked off to the coffee maker at the other side of the room. 

I pouted and watched Morgan's back retreat. 

there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't perfectly toned. 

I let out a small chuckle as I suddenly thought of that dumb saying: "I hate to watch her leave, but I love to watch her go." 

it was the stupidest thing ever, but I finally understood the appeal of saying it. 

"what's so funny?" Spencer asked in a serious tone. 

I shook my head, still smiling as I looked at my computer. 

Spencer then leaned over my shoulder and whispered: "I called you last night. why didn't you pick up?" 

there was no need to whisper. Derek wouldn't be able to hear, and no one else was around. 

it was almost like he didn't even want to hear himself ask it. 

"I was tired." 

I wanted to cut this conversation short. I was already annoyed at my computer, and explaining every decision I make is tiring. 

of all of the days, my computer decides to act like this on the most grueling file-inputting one. 

thankfully the tech genius herself had decided to cut through the bullpen. 

"Garcia!" I grabbed her attention. 

she instantly beamed. 

"I thought you would have a splitting headache this morning, but maybe Derek was able to rub it away?" the perky blonde asked and notified me that: "he's very good at massages. I'm sure you already figured that out with the way he was rubbing you last night while you two were dancing." 

my mouth dropped open a bit at the shock of her words. 

in my peripheral vision I could see her statement had the same effect on Reid. 

"my computer..." I trailed, watching her walk away smugly. 

Spencer stood back up fully, and I turned my chair to face him. 

he didn't look at me though, instead opting to fidget with a paperclip in his hand. 

"I thought you weren't going for drinks last night?" he asked. 

Derek was walking by from making his coffee and overheard Spencer. 

"she decided to go after all," he winked and smiled the biggest smile, "I can be very convincing." 

the tall light skinned profiler continued walking, making his way to Garcia's den. 

Reid continued to fumble with the clip, now stretching it into a straight line. 

I was destroyed by the fact he still wouldn't look me in the eyes. 

"you said you didn't pick up my call because you were tired, but you were awake enough to be with Derek," he said matter-of-factly, like he was just describing the weather for the rest of the week. 

"I'm sorry..." I wasn't sure what else to say, but it didn't matter because he walked away, going to his desk. 

~~~~~ 

"finally, what I've been counting down towards," Morgan exclaimed gleefully, getting up from his seat across from me. 

"lunchtime?" I giggled. 

"you know it. want to go get some sandwiches with me?" he asked. 

I hesitated. I wanted to give a more heartfelt apology to Spencer for lying, so I would have to take a rain check. 

"maybe some other time," I said sympathetically, "I need Garcia to look at my computer. I can make changes, but it won't save them." 

"suit yourself. you do you, babygirl." 

I saw Spencer's head snap up at the last word. that was the best and worst part of him having a desk across the aisle from Derek. I could study him inconspicuously as long as I just looked forward from my desk. 

"I will." 

"I mean it," Derek continued, never dropping his stare on me, "always take what you want. life is too short for regrets." 

he had a serious tone, but it soon became playful when he concluded with: "why do you think I flirt with you everyday like it's my last?" 

~~~~~ 

I had stayed at my desk, enjoying the day-old pizza that was in the fridge in the small kitchen we had. 

"hey," Spencer said as he sat at Derek's desk. 

he immediately started organizing the bundles of sticky note pads Morgan kept behind his computer. 

I nodded in response as I clicked off the error message on my computer. 

"Derek is now out for lunch. looks like it's just you and me," the doctor continued. 

"yeah..." I said absentmindedly. 

"what's up?" he still wouldn't look at me, and was instead focusing on the tip of a pen as he clicked it against the desk. 

"I have to see Garica. I thought I could fix this on my own; but no dice." 

"good idea. I won't be able to help you there," Spencer said awkwardly. 

"you're right. you're good at a lot of things, but technology just isn't one of those things." 

"there are even some things I'm not sure I'm good at," he replied. 

Spencer set down the pen and then grabbed a bright yellow highlighter. 

"how do you mean?" I watched him closely. 

scribbling on a sticky note with the highlighter, he furrowed his brow in concentration. as if he were recreating the Mona Lisa, and not just drawing random circles. 

"honestly? things I haven't tried, or don't have a lot of experience in. conducting trains. badminton. riding horses. cross stitch. kissing." 

his voice went quiet on the last word, but then suddenly sped up: 

"and how do you know you're good at it? there's no scientific equation, no formula on how to kiss. experience might be the best teacher, but learning through experience means failing. and failing while you're doing that with someone would be embarrassing. yet people do it all the time. haphazardly, almost. specifically, how do they-" 

"Spencer," I interrupted. 

I really did not want to hear this go on and on. 

he stopped attacking the paper with his highlighter and looked at me finally. 

"if you want to kiss me that badly, all you had to do was ask," I shrugged. 

"I- I don't," he said really quickly. I'm sure that no matter what I said, he would have disagreed with me in that moment. 

I continued to stare him down and raised my eyebrows. 

Reid saw it as a battle of the wits, no doubt, and stared back. 

he gave an obvious embarrassment filled laugh and tried to save what he said. 

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I would love if you would be the judge for me." 

"come here then." 

if this is what he's been so weird about, then I could try to fix it. 

getting up slowly and walking to my desk, Spencer never took his eyes off me. 

I waited for him and watched him lick his lips. 

damn. he did that all the time, but in this context, I couldn't help but think of how sexy it was. 

that, coupled with his determined dark eyes made me have to remind myself to take a deep breath. 

I looked up at him and let him bend down to me. 

when his face was just a couple inches from mine, I took my hands to both sides of the cute doctor's face and pulled him closer. 

he seemed reluctant, but eventually pressed his lips to mine. 

Spencer was shy, and it was obvious. 

his kiss was very soft and gentle, almost familial. 

pulling away what felt like way too soon, he stood back up. 

"so?" he asked quickly. 

I looked back at my computer as it beeped with the same error message as before. 

"this computer isn't the only thing that needs fixing," I sighed. 

"teach me then," he offered shyly. 

I looked back at him, not being able to believe how brazen the normally shy genius was getting by the minute. 

he was still looking at me, lips parted slightly as he breathed through them heavily. 

"first the judge, now the teacher?" I asked, attempting to smile, to keep this light hearted, "what's next? hair stylist?" 

"you want to touch my hair? that seems like some kind of slip if that's the first thing you can think of when giving examples." 

I raised my eyebrows. 

I didn't think that was a slip on my part, but it might have been. he did have really nice hair. 

"that could be your payment for teaching me," he pressed. 

"what?" I laughed, "I teach you to kiss and you'll let me touch your hair? if I teach you that, I'll be touching you there anyway." 

Spencer sported the biggest, reddest blush I'd ever seen. 

"well, will you?" he asked. 

"okay," I finally managed, "pull up a chair, Spencer." 

he obliged, and looked at me expectantly. 

I was starting to realize how much of an affect saying his name had on him. 

"so, what are the basics?" 

I tried not to roll my eyes. 

"this is my lesson plan," I said, "and I believe experience is the best teacher." 

he nodded, wetting his lips again and blushing some more. 

I leaned forward and grabbed his face with my hands. 

"come here," I commanded, trying to be as gentle as I could when all I wanted was to throw him against the desk and make him kiss me in places that even Penelope would gasp scandalously at. 

he was still a bit nervous, so Spencer continued to sit back for a couple seconds before he brought his face closer to mine. 

catching his lips, I took the lead and tried to bring him closer by wrapping my arms around him. 

catching on, I heard his chair scrape as he inched forward a bit. 

Spencer was definitely gaining some confidence as he wrapped his vein filled arms around my waist. 

I was thinking that was as far as he would want to take it, but I was pleasantly surprised when I felt his mouth open to stick out his tongue slightly. 

I let him start to explore my mouth with the muscle, and was taken aback by the moan that left him and vibrated into me. 

I could feel the idea of the kiss becoming a different action, so I used what little willpower I had to break the kiss. 

pulling back, Spencer searched my face with serious, wide eyes. 

"so?" he asked once again, just as last time. 

"practicing definitely helps," I nodded. 

he smiled a breathless smile and I had to look away. 

oh lordy. when did he become so perfect. 

I opted to stare at my computer some more. 

"I've got to get this thing fixed," I said aloud. 

~~~~~ 

"hello my lovely," Penelope crooned as I closed her door behind me, "what can I do you for?" 

"ugh, Pen. I'm so happy to see you." 

she swiveled her chair around to look at me and she had a look of deep concern on her face. 

"oh. hey, (y/n). are you okay?" Penelope greeted and asked. 

she immediately mirrored my sadness and it made my heart sink. I loved how she was such an empath. 

"my computer's acting up," I admitted, taking a chair from the side of the room and placing it next to her. 

"what's it doing?" 

"it won't save changes I make on a file I'm working on." 

"yeah, I know, I put it on airplane mode." 

"what!" I jumped slightly, "why did you do that?!" 

"to get you in here," she swiveled her chair back to face all her computers, "anyway. I need to talk to you about something." 

"okay..." I said, worried this might have something to do with Derek or Spencer. 

"obviously, everyone comes to me, needing advice because I am an all powerful being with all the answers," she continued, starting to type away at her computer. 

I nodded, still not sure where this was going. 

"so when boy wonder comes in here, asking about you, I can pick up the pieces." 

she paused her words, but continued to clack on her keyboard. 

"and then when my very own chocolate thunder follows suit, I continue to bring together this very muddled puzzle," she added. 

"okay," was the only thing I said. 

"but I wanted to be the first to know who you would choose." 

"I won't take your man, Pen," I tried to joke. 

she only turned to me and looked at me seriously. 

"I'm a one-hit wonder, (y/n). I do my best work by myself. don't get me wrong, Derek will always be my man, but in a very platonic and slightly flirty way. and plus, Kevin is my numero uno as of late, in case you have not noticed." 

I nodded, choosing to ignore her use of 'slightly.' 

trying to hide from her gaze, I opted to stare at a pink unicorn figurine she had right under her main monitor. 

"are you going to take my computer off airplane mode? I didn't even know you could do that with computers." 

"honey, I can do anything with computers. but don't change the subject. who's it gonna be? genius beanpole or hunky chocolate?" 

"I think-"


End file.
